


MultiFandom Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frisk Is 17, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Human Sans (Undertale), M/M, Multi, Other, Sans is 18, chara is 16, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A compilation of various fandom oneshots i write since i cant be assed to post a new story everytime i get a new idea





	1. Crush (Luna/Sunset)

"So wait, you and Rarity are an actual item now?" Sunset questioned with surprise, a smile lifting onto her face. "Wow. When did this happen?"

Applejack flushed and rubbed the back of her head, biting her lower lip. "Me an' Rare's have been avoidin' our feelings for a while now and i think she had enough. So she grabbed me by the arm, pulled me aside and firmly told me that if 'ah didn't admit that we had 'ah thing she wouldn't talk to me again" she laughed, shaking her head fondly. "Honestly? When Rare is that fired up i think she gets even hotter"

"Wow" Sunset snorted in amusement, arching an eyebrow. "Maybe not as cliche as most, but very direct and honest. I applaud her" she patted the country girl on the back. "And you too. Good on you for accepting your feelings. Wish i had someone"

The last sentence slipped out before she could stop herself and she blushed, pulling at her hair. AJ looked surprised before a smile crossed her face. "You tellin' me SunShim don't have nobody she even just likes? No one at all?"

Sunset sighed, biting her lip. "Nope. No one would ever date me, not after how long i terrorized the school. And with the leftover animosity from... From anon-a-miss" she looked away then to avoid the guilty look that had crossed AJ's face.

"Well.. You don't even just like anyone? Because I'm sure that even if your options are limited here, you could find someone elsewhere?"

Sunset shrugged. "I doubt it. And i don't know if i like anyone? I find some people attractive but i wouldn't say i was crushing on them"

AJ was about to ask for an elaboration before Sunny's jaw went slack and a bright pink encompassed her face.

She turned and couldn't resist a smirk.

"You sure you don't like anyone, sunshine?" she murmered knowingly, but before her partner could protest the woman of interest walked over, looking bothered. "Sunset, there you are. Did you finish that extra work you were set? I apologize if I'm overloading you"

"O-oh no, Vice Principal Luna, not at all! I did get it all finished, yes. Thank you!" Sunset managed back, digging her nails into her palm. Applejack was trying to restrain laughter. Wow. Sunny had it bad and wasn't even fully aware of that fact.

"Ah, very good. Would you like to discuss the work later, or are you fine without help?" Luna smiled. Sunset went an even deeper pink. "Um, discussing it would be fine. Afterschool in your office?"

"Indeed. I'll see you then" Luna nodded and walked away.

Sunset burried her face in her hands, gibbering incomprehensibly.

Applejack patted her on the back. "Ain't she a bit old for ya, sugarcube? You're 17 or so and she's about 20 somethin'"

Sunset kept gibbering.

AJ chuckled and looked ahead at the parting figure of the vice principal. "Sunset, ya really do like pickin' the most interestin' ways to live out your life"


	2. Caught (Sans/Frisk)

"Sans... Oh, fuck..." Frisk breathed, arching her back as his tongue slid up her neck, before his mouth clamped onto the smooth skin and he gave her a hickey, delighting in how she moaned as he marked her tan skin.

He smirked at her from pale skin and mismatched grey and stark blue eyes. His hands snaked around her waist to slowly pull up her shirt, tossing it to the side once it was off of her before he started to unclip her bra.

She panted against him, eyes half lidded as her legs trembled, grip on him tightening.

"Sans, where the fuck is my knife?!" a voice rang out from the hall.

They both froze, eyes wide as the teen continued to yell for them. Sans' hands tightened around her waist before he steadied his voice enough to call back, silver hair flipping over his eyes as he yelled. 

"I hid it! A little megalomaniac like you doesn't need a weapon anyway, so stop complaining!" he shouted, trying to will away the aroused flush that was still lighting up over the bridge of his nose and his hollow cheeks. Frisk was breathing heavily, also trying to calm down.

"Give it back!" Chara shouted, and Frisk swallowed nervously as the demon's footsteps drew nearer.

Sans opened his mouth to call something to deter her, but she had flung open their door before he cod even manage to get a word out of his throat.

She stared at them soundlessly for a moment before visceral disgust crossed her face. "Ewwwww!"

"C-CHARA, GET OUT!" Frisk protested, trying to hold her bra against her chest. Chara made several gagging noises before slamming the door shut and running back off down the hall.

Sans tried to restrain himself but began to laugh his ass off.

She just sighed.


End file.
